Encountering Family Ties
by Victoria Relentless
Summary: In the final episode of Pirates of the Atlantic, Nora finds an old letter that leads Captain Cardinal and his crew on a special scavenger hunt where they cross paths with old friends (some unwanted) and meet one of their most formidable foes yet.
1. Nora's Supply Run

_This is the last story Kaitlyn and I wrote in our Pirates of the Atlantic series._

**The Cast**

Captain Jake Cardinal of the _Scarlett Ruby_, based on William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow ~ played by Alvin

Becky Cardinal, based on Elizabeth Swann ~ played by Brittany

Matthew Mimosa, based on Hector Barbossa ~ played by Simon, third mate of the _Scarlett Ruby_

Captain Dave Senoj of the_ Swimming Frenchman, _based on Davy Jones~ played by Dave

Captain Ethan Murdock of the_ Dark Revenge_ ~ played by Uncle Harry

Sam Muggins ~ played by Theodore, galley cook

Allison Mimosa~ played by Jeanette; seamstress, cook, nurse, and nanny

Nora~ played by Eleanor, second mate of the _Scarlett Ruby_

Scully, based on Joshamee Gibbs~ first mate of the _Scarlett Ruby_

Charlotte, based on Bootstrap and very loosely Tia Dalma~ played by Vinny

Jack, based on Jack the monkey~ my OC Rodney

Thad Coldsteel~ quartermaster who controls the treasury

Cutthroat Pitzel, based on Pintel~ played by Kaitlyn's OC Arnie, the helmsman

Ketchum Kert Spaghetti, based on Ragetti~ played by my OC Roger, master gunner

Wally Nipperkin~ played by Kaitlyn's OC Walter, carpenter

January Jones~ navigator

Joshua Godspeed~ the reverend

Slick Blackwell~ the doctor

**Pirates of the Atlantic Episode 4: Encountering Family Ties  
**

Chapter 1: Nora's Supply Run

"Friedrich, while you're here visiting, do you think you could go through your father's desk drawers and organize them for him? He hasn't had the time to take care of it."

"Of course, Mother. Hopefully it won't take me more than the afternoon; then again, who knows the last time he sorted it out," Friedrich wondered aloud.

He went into his father's study and began to pull out all of the papers and documents from one of the drawers of the desk. "There are even ones stuck behind the drawers!" he sighed. With a struggle, Friedrich pulled the drawer out all the way and picked up all of the papers that were stuck behind it. "Why in the world would he keep a receipt for kindling from fifteen years ago? Wait a minute, what's this?" He uncrumpled a piece of paper pinned to an envelope. At first he skimmed over the writing on the paper, but once he realized what it was, he read it carefully and examined the unopened envelope. Friedrich put the paper and envelope into his inside coat pocket and thought, _"I have to find her and give this to her! It could mend our relationship!"_ He jogged over to his mother who was on her balcony looking out onto the Loire River.

"Mother, I hate to tell you this, but I just remembered an engagement that I have in England. I must leave tomorrow morning in order to get there on time. I am so sorry to have to leave after only being here two days."

"Oh, that is such a pity, Friedrich! I hope it isn't anything terribly serious."

"Don't worry, Mother, it isn't serious. It is just important business."

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been four months since the search for the Grecian treasure room had ended. Becky had stayed on Jakeston for the last two months of her pregnancy, but when she was ready to deliver, she went onto the Scarlett Ruby so that her child could be born on the ocean. Jake and Becky welcomed into the world a healthy baby boy whom they named Christopher Jake Cardinal. Little Christopher was two months old now, and Becky still hadn't left the island on any excursions.

Matthew and Allison had quickly settled into married life. When Allison did not have to be at sea she helped out at Trixie Pitzel 's dress shop. There were days when Dr. Blackwell needed help in a delivery or surgery, and Allison proved to be a reliable nurse. She even served as a nanny to little Christopher when Becky needed a break.

Nora had been gone a whole month with a smaller ship on a supply run for Jakeston, and she finally was coming home. The last place she had docked was Portsmouth, England. However, before she left for home, she had one more errand left to run.

"You boys go on back to the ship without me. I'll be back before departure time." Nora jogged along the docks yet ran the opposite way from her ship. She ran until she reached the front of an average-looking house. Rather than using the large iron knocker, Nora rapped upon the door with her fist.

"Yes, how may I—oh!" the maid who answered the door stopped and smiled. "What a pleasant surprise, Nora! He'll be so glad to see you! The poor thing has been rather grumpy these past few days, so a visit from you should cheer him right up. He's in his study."

"Thanks so much, Alice. And you know that old man is always grouchy, even if I'm here. I can't stay too long, 'cause my ship's waitin'." She walked into the study without knocking.

The old man turned his head and got up when he saw her. "Nora!" he exclaimed and hugged her. "It 'as been far too long since I got a visit from ya."

"Hi, Mr. Witherman! I know, but at least I'm 'ere now. Tell me, what has been going on around here lately?"

"Actually, there is somebody in town who would like to see ya."

"What? Who is it?" Nora asked cautiously.

"Fritz. He's at the Dankworth Family Inn not too far from 'ere."

"No, uh-uh! There is no way I'm seein' 'im!" Nora crossed her arms.

"Don't be that way, Nora. He said that 'e had sumthin he wanted to give ya. He mentioned that it was urgent that you 'ave it."

"You _really_ think I can trust 'im?"

"I do, yes. Go see 'im, now, Nora."

After a long sigh, Nora gave up. "Fine. I'll go see 'im. But if it goes awry, expect me to be coming back 'ere."

"Sumthin tells me you will be coming back to talk to me whether it goes wrong or not," Mr. Witherman muttered as Nora walked out of the room.

Nora went to the Dankworth Family Inn and found out what room Fritz was staying in. She summed up enough courage and knocked on his door. It opened, and…

"Nora! Y-you're here! I didn't think you would ever come!" Fritz was going to hug her, but her face told him that she was not in the mood for such a thing. "You look well, except for that bottom lip of yours. How did it—no, I don't want to know."

"Witherman told me that you 'ad sumthin to give me. This had better not be some sort'a trick you orchestrated to get me caught."

"You're my little sister, Nora! Why would I ever do something like that to you? Just because I'm in the British army doesn't mean I am out to get you. And yes, I do have something to give you. I found it behind a drawer in Father's desk." He pulled out the paper and envelope. "I thought you should take a look at it. I have a feeling that whatever is in the envelope will explain more about things."

Nora took it from Fritz and looked it over. Her eyes widened as she read the paper. She analyzed the envelope. It had the name Jake scrolled on it. "Fritz, you 'ave no idea how important this is! Th-thank you so much!" She gave him a quick hug and was about to leave.

"You're welcome. Nora, don't leave yet, please! It's been five years since you ran away. Can you at least tell me what you have been doing these years?"

Painfully, Nora turned around and sat down in the chair near the door. "I found him, Fritz. I found Jake."

"You mean our illegitimate cousin, the one who that envelope is addressed to? How did you find him?!"

"Yes, him, the reason I ran away in the first place. He's pirate Captain Jake Cardinal. I 'eared about him while I was at an inn, so I went down to 'is ship and made sure I was right in thinkin' it was 'im. He looks like he's related to us, and he grew up an orphan in England. I joined his crew, and I became his second mate."

"His second mate? Goodness, Nora, such a high position for a female!"

"Yeah," she said proudly, "I made sure I got a good job. He really had no choice but to make me his second mate. How are your kids and wife?"

"They're quite well, actually. They still love the Christmas gifts you sent."

"How'd you know I sent it to 'em?"

"You were the only one I thought of who would mysteriously send them wooden swords and boots. Cynthia wasn't too pleased about them, but she cannot bear to take them away and disappoint them."

"Heh, I figured she wouldn't approve. That's why I sent 'em," she smirked. "Look, Fritz, I've got to go. My ship is waitin' for me, and I want to get this letter and envelope to Jake as soon as possible."

"Well, I will be staying here at the inn for a few weeks until my ship home arrives. So, please, at least come visit me and explain what you find out. I want to know about our cousin as much as you do."

"Maybe I will, if I can. Goodbye, Fritz."

"Farewell, Nora. It was so good seeing you." Fritz gave her another hug.

Nora quickly left the inn and ran back to Mr. Witherman's house. She ranted all of her pent-up feelings about her old life and about getting this new information from her brother. Witherman quietly listened and then gave his advice. He told her to give the envelope and letter to Jake and let him decide what to do with it. Nora felt much better after talking to Witherman. She hugged him goodbye and briskly went back to the ship.

"BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!" the large church bell rang out, informing everybody on Jakeston that a ship had returned.

"Well, Nora's back! I'm going down to see how everything went!" Jake called behind as he walked out the front door.

"Goodbye, honey! Say 'Hi!' to Nora for me! Wave good bye, Christopher!" Becky picked up his hand and showed him how. He simply cooed happily.

Sam Muggins was already on the dock waiting for the ship to arrive before anyone even noticed it in the distance. He and Nora had been spending almost every lunch together the three months after the Greek treasure hunt, and Sam had missed her company the month she was gone. He helped unload the smaller things off the ship as soon as it was tied to the dock.

Nora carried her belongings over to Sam as soon as she saw him. "Boy, am I glad to finally see you again."

"Welcome back," he struggled as he set a heavy box on the ground. "How are you?"

"Not too good, actually, but it's nothin' really. I'll get over it. I 'ave sumthin for ya," she forced a smile and tried to change the subject.

Able to tell that something really was bothering her but she didn't want to talk about it, Muggins played along. "Ooh, really? What is it?"

"Well, you'll have to open it to find out!" She pulled a parcel out of her stack of belongings. "Here ya go."

He opened it, and inside was a leather weapons holster.

"I noticed all you had to carry your weapons was that measly rope strap holdin' up your cutlass. But with this, you can carry up to four different weapons, including a cutlass, knife, and pistol. I had them stitch your name into it so nobody would try to nab it from ya."

"Thank you, Nora! It's just wonderful! And it was so nice of you to think of me!"

Smiling gleefully, she said, "Glad you enjoy it so much!" Muggins was about to say something else, but Nora caught a glimpse of Captain Cardinal coming up to the ship. "Oh, sorry Sam, the cap'n's here, and I've got to talk with 'im." She quickly picked up her belongings and met up with her captain.

"Did you find everything you needed to get?" Jake asked after exchanging greetings.

"Yes, and even more than that. I picked up some very important information."

"It seems like every time I send you or Scully out to do things, you come back with something extra. What is it this time?"

"It concerns your mum, Cap'n," Nora said urgently.


	2. The Letters

**Chapter 2: The Letters**

Jake and Nora went to the nearest private place to talk: the office on the Scarlett Ruby. Nora gave Jake the paper and the envelope and explained that her brother gave it to her while she was in England. He read the paper first:

_Dear Winnie,_

_I truly regret having to do this to you, but I have been left with no other choice. I need to leave Jake in your care so that I may go rescue his father before it is too late. As soon as I get him, we will come back for Jake. However, if neither of us do make it back alive, please make sure that our son is well-taken care of. And make sure that this envelope __always__ stays with him. It is crucial that he does not lose any of what is inside it._

_With a heavy heart,_

_Charlotte_

Jake looked at Nora after he finished reading it. "Who is Winnie? How did I not end up living with her?"

"Winnie is mah mum," Nora responded quietly. "I 'ave no idea why she didn't take care of you. Maybe whatever is in that envelope will tell you more."

"You're right. I should open it now." He carefully opened it and pulled out its contents. It included a letter and a paper with short phrases and dashes. Jake read this letter gravely while Nora shuffled her feet nervously for him to finish:

_My dear, sweet son Jake,_

_If I do not get the chance to tell you this every day while you are growing up, I will tell you now. I have loved you dearly ever since the day you were born. Your father loves you so very much as well. You are the only ray of light in our dark world. We want the best for you, which is why I had to leave you with your Aunt Winnie. Your father and I are in danger because of the lifestyle we both decided to live; we are pirates._

_It all began when I was on my very first pirate crew. Women are forbidden to be hired aboard a pirate ship; therefore, I posed as a man in order to get aboard. It went well for a few weeks, but then I was found out by Jake- your father- and the second mate. I begged them to keep it secret, and they promised they would. Your father, however, began treating me differently than before: he was more polite, he would do some of my duties for me, he left me letters hidden in my hammock, and he would give me things. One time when I had wanted to borrow somebody's telescope, he immediately ran up to me and said that I could have his spyglass. It is one of my most treasured items, and I hope that one day you will be able to own it. While we were fighting off an enemy pirate crew, my disguise was compromised, and our captain found out that I was a woman. He kicked Jake and me off his ship and made sure that no pirate ship would ever take us again._

_We chose to try making it on our own as a pirating team; they called us the Commandeering Cardinals. We were infamous all over Europe and even into the New World. After we were on our own for a while, we wanted to get married. Everyone we went to refused to marry us; captains couldn't because they were banned from helping us, and pastors refused to marry pirates. Jake and I decided to make our own vows to each other and wrote our own marriage contract. As wedding gifts to each other, I gave your father a silver pocket watch from Germany, and he gave me an opal ring. Then we found a secret place where we could live and hide out if we needed to. We continued our life together stealing from pirates, and soon you were ready to come into this world._

_When you were born, your father and I were running from somebody we had stolen from. He was furious with us, and he vowed to kill us. Luckily, he never found out about you. We were able to run from him for two months, but now he has captured your father. I was going to go after your father, but first I had to hide my most prized possessions and the thing that we had stolen. You became ill just as I began going after your father. That is why I had to go to your Aunt Winnie. She helped me get you the care you needed, but you are too young to be taken on such a dangerous journey. I am truly sorry that I have to leave you, Jake. I promise that I will try to come back for you as soon as I get your father back. If I cannot come back, I pray that you have a most blessed and safe life. _

_With much love,_

_Your mother Charlotte_

Tears were starting to trickle down Jake's cheeks as he gingerly refolded the letter. He cleared his throat and breathed deeply. "Nora, I need you to assemble my coterie and have them meet me at my house in ten minutes. I'll explain everything there." He walked abruptly away to clear his head.

Jake's coterie consisted of Scully, Nora, Mimosa, and Becky. He shared all of his information with them and trusted them with his secrets. If he ever needed an important decision made, he would call upon them to help.

Nora rounded up Scully and Mimosa, who all met up with a startled Becky in her kitchen. Jake walked in a minute later and calmly gave Becky the two letters to read first. After she finished reading them, she ran to Jake's side. Scully picked up the letters and read them, with Nora reading over his shoulder. Mimosa examined them while Becky shared her reactions.

"Oh, Jake! I can't believe all of this has finally come up! I thought that you were never going to find out anything about your parents. How are you? And how'd you find this?"

"I'm fine," Jake lied. "I'll tell you more once everybody has read the letters."

Mimosa finally finished reading the second letter and gave them back to Jake. He took off his spectacles and rubbed his eyes. "Please," he put his glasses back on, "inform us as to what we should do with this new information about your parents."

Jake motioned for Becky to sit back down in her seat. "I need to find out what happened to my parents after my mother wrote this letter. I think that my aunt and uncle, or Nora's parents, should be able to fill in the blanks. But before we really make a decision, Nora, I think it's about time I asked you about your past."

"But I hardly know anything about your mum or anything. My life ain't gonna tell you any—"

"You have been around here for three years," Jake cut her off, "and I have hardly ever asked anything about your family, who is apparently also my family. Since you don't know anything about my past, we're going to have to make a trip to your parents, and I want to get an idea of what kind of people could somehow leave me behind."

"Do I 'ave to tell ev'rything?" Nora resisted.

"Yes, you do."

Everybody turned expectedly towards Nora, who was fidgeting in her chair. She sighed and began to tell her story: "First, I'll tell you who my fam'ly even is. There's mah dad, mum, and older brother with 'is fam'ly; that's all I've ever known, 'til I found Jake, that is. Mah dad is Alphonse, a French banker; mah mum is Winnie, an English baroness; Friedrich—well, Fritz is what I call 'im— anyway, he's been in the British army since he was eighteen. He's got a wife 'n' two children. My family lived in France, but when I was born they moved to Portsmouth, England.

"When I was fourteen, I met this old seaman named Witherman. He sort'a took me undah his wing and secretly taught me fencing and hand-to-hand combat. He taught me everything I knew before I joined Jake's crew. I was able to keep my hobby silent for a couple a years, but one day Fritz caught me practicin' with Witherman. He brought me home, and he told our parents. They made me go to a refinery school, and mah mum kept me busy by forcin' me to go to functions and parties. I was furious with Fritz for ruinin' things for me, but I got over it. I kept a sword hidden in my room and I practiced at night after everybody was asleep.

"When I was eighteen, I found papers in mah dad's desk. They were doctor's bills for a 'baby Jake.' I asked mah parents about it, and they said that they were for my 'illegitimate cousin.' They refused to say anything more about it, no matter how hard I prodded. I was so irritated by how they tried to make me into a lady and how they were keepin' secrets, so I vowed to become a pirate and ran away. Fritz found me and brought me back, and mah parents locked me in mah room. Ever since then, I've held a grudge against mah brother for all he did ta me, so I claimed he was dead. I took mah sword and the paper I had found, and I escaped out the window. I hid betta that time, and I looked for a pirate ship to join. A year passed of me tryin' to get on a decent ship, but then I 'eard about Jake in a bar and went to go find 'im. You know the rest of that story. My parents moved to Nantes, France that same year. That's all I know."

Everybody's brains were a little overwhelmed by information, causing them to sit in silence for a few moments.

Jake snapped out of it first, and he turned his attention back to the rest of his coterie. "Well, how soon do you think I should go to France?"

"We should be able to prepare the Ruby for travel by tomorrow if we hurry," Scully figured.

"There is no 'I' in this, Jake," Becky spoke up. "We are all here for you and are going with you."

"You can't come, Becky. Christopher is still too young for you to leave him, and he's too young to go aboard a ship."

"But Jake, I need to be there for you. Can't I just take Christopher this one time? It's not like this is going to be a very long or dangerous trip. Please, Jake. I don't want to be away from you through this. I promise, if there is any trouble, I'll sail off in a rowboat with him. Just let me bring him along."

Apprehensively, Jake looked at Scully. He was subtly nodding his head yes. "Alright, Becky. You and he may come. I definitely want Dr. Blackwell to come along, just in case Christopher gets ill on the trip."

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine. Well, if we are really leaving tomorrow, I need to go get my and Christopher's things together."

"Captain, what should we do about a cook?" Mimosa inquired. "Pugwash is still ill from his undercooked fish."

"Ooh, I forgot about that. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"Muggins's cooking is pretty good," Nora voiced. "But I don't know if he can manage to cook for the entire crew on his own."

Mimosa offered, "Allison could come along too. They did pretty well together when they cooked for us while we were in Greece."

"Alright, Allison and Muggins will be our chefs," Jake decided.

Becky grinned and remarked to Mimosa, "You just want an excuse to bring your wife along."

Flashing a slight smile back, he replied, "And what if I do?"


	3. Awkward Homecoming

**Chapter 3: Awkward Homecoming**

The next afternoon, the Scarlett Ruby headed her course to Nantes, France. The air was a little thick that midday. Perhaps it was just humidity, or perhaps it was the feeling of uncertainty that loomed over the heads of the captain and the second mate.

Becky stood two feet from the railing of the ship and held Christopher into the wind. He started giggling as the sea breeze tickled his nose and tousled his hair. Jack was sitting at Becky's feet, looking up adoringly at Christopher and wagging his tail.

Once things had calmed down on deck, Nora climbed up the ratlines and sat on one of her favorite look-out points: on the yard of the top main mast. She vacantly gazed out at the vast Atlantic and watched the rolling waves.

"Permission to come aboard?" a meek voice requested after Nora had been there a half hour.

She looked over and saw that it was Muggins. "Granted," she half smiled.

Muggins reached up for one of the ratlines, and after a few slips, he managed to hoist himself to the top and sat down next to Nora, being careful not to look directly down. Once he caught his breath and gave Nora another moment with her thoughts, he decided she needed a distraction.

"How did you like lunch?"

She turned to stare at him. "Huh? Oh, it tasted great. Much better than Pugwash ever cooked."

"Really? Gee, thanks!"

"The cap'n liked it too. I think he's considering making that your permanent position."

"I'd love that! Cooking is much more fun than some of the pirate chores I've done. Oh, uh, no offense."

"None taken, if you don't mind me saying you're better at cookin' than you are piratin'. You're better than when you were with Mimosa at least."

He grinned. "I don't mind." After another moment, he said what he had initially wanted to talk to Nora about. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you've been back. I'm sure it took a lot for you to tell us about your past like you did."

"Yeah, it did. But the humiliation ain't ovah yet. Now I've got to go face mah parents. I mean, the last time they saw me, I was so mad at them. So, do you think any different of me knowing that I'm a half-blooded Englishwoman?"

"No," Muggins shook his head, "you are you because of what's inside, not because of where your parents are from."

Nora blushed and softly smiled. "Thanks, Sam. That means a lot to 'ear yah say."

"You're welcome," he blushed back. "I hope you're going to be okay. And, please, don't close your feelings off from everybody who cares."

"Don't worry, Sam, I would nevah do that to you. Why don't we go back down on deck now?"

Neither of them made motions to get down from their perch. They just continued to sit there.

"Nora, what would you call our relationship?"

"Well, I nevah really thought o' that. I suppose since for three months we've been spending a great deal of time together talkin' and doin' things together, I s'pose we're courtin' or sumthin like that."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

"I should get back to mah duties now," she smiled coquettishly, gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek, and began climbing down the yard.

The Scarlett Ruby arrived at the shore of France a week later. As usual, Thad Coldsteel was left in charge. Jake and his coterie, now including Christopher and temporarily Muggins since he was needed to help carry their baggage, took a carriage to Nantes. It took the entire day to get to the edge of the city. They stayed the night at an inn and finished traveling the next morning. Because they were going into a busy city and Nora had warned that her parents had high tastes, everybody was wearing their least-suspicious clothing.

"There it is: mah parent's house," Nora pointed out the large chateau.

"Wow," Becky looked it over in amazement, "it is a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be."

"Well, 'ere goes nothin'." Nora boldly walked up to the door and used the large door knocker.

A footman answered the door. "Are you expected guests?"

"No, but this is my parents' 'ome."

The footman pulled a pair of spectacles out of his jacket pocket and put them on. "Ah, I see that now! Please, please come in with…you and your…guests. I'll go get them right away!" He awkwardly ushered them into the parlor and skittered off.

"That wasn't uncomfortable in the _least_," Becky muttered to Christopher, who she was carrying on her hip.

After a few more minutes of seemingly endless waiting, a man and woman entered the room.

They stopped halfway when they laid eyes on Nora, and the woman exclaimed, "Why, Leonora Belladonna Aldridge, I thought I was never going to see you again!" She ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "My dear, you've cut off most of your hair, a-and you have scars on your face. Are you in trouble? Who are your…acquaintances here with you?"

"I'm fine, Mum. This is mah captain and some of mah crewmates."

"Your 'captain,' as in, a _pirate_ captain?" Nora's father inquired.

"Aye, Dad. He is Captain _Jake_ Cardinal. I found 'im three years ago."

"Oh dear…" Nora's mother turned pale.

"Winnie, come sit down. I feel we have some explaining we must do." Nora's father led his wife to a chair opposite their guests.

"The only reason I came 'ere was so that Jake could get some answers about 'is parents. Fritz found a letter and an envelope from Jake's mum. You've got no choice but ta tell us ev'rything'," Nora simply addressed.

"Yes, of course. You deserve to know and understand everything," Winnie began after taking a deep breath. "Jake, your mother Charlotte, my sister, became infatuated with the life of pirates at the age of fifteen. She was always watching ships at sea and hoping to be kidnapped by pirates. Our parents were afraid for her well-being, so they tried to arrange her into a marriage when she was twenty-two. She did not want to marry him, so she escaped onto a pirate ship.

"Later, we heard that she and Jake—you father, that is— from her ship had become infamous as the Commandeering Cardinals. Your parents weren't really married, though. Charlotte told me that they had made their own sort of marriage ceremony, but they didn't have anything from a minister to confirm their marriage. I thought she gave that as an excuse so that nobody would think that she had you out of wedlock. The first time I had heard from her since before she ran away was when she came running to me with you in her arms. Well, she said that your father Jake, Sr. had been captured by somebody. She said she was starting to go after him, but you had gotten sick.

"We brought in a doctor and he healed you; you were only around two months old then. However the next morning when we got up, Charlotte had left you behind. That's when she left that note and envelope. Alphonse put them in his office drawer for safe-keeping since you were still so young. I was afraid it would get ruined if I left it out with you all the time. We fully intended upon keeping you until Charlotte returned; we kept you for four months. By that time, I had just recently found out I was expecting Nora, and Friedrich was only five. And then we heard the horrible news…"


	4. More Secrets Uncovered

**Chapter 4: More Secrets Uncovered**

Winnie paused a moment to regain her composure, and then she continued. "Your father and mother had been killed by pirates. The news was too much for me to take. Being that I was expecting a baby and trying to take care of you along with finding out my only sister was murdered, I sank into a deep depression. I stopped caring about everything, and I felt as if I couldn't take care of you along with my own children. Alphonse did what he thought was best. Without my knowing, he arranged for an English orphanage to take you. I was still so depressed up until the moment I held Nora for the first time. It was at that point that I realized what we had done. We moved to England in an attempt to find you, but the orphanage had closed down, and all of the children were sent to several different orphanages around England. I never forgave myself." At this point, tears were trickling down her face and she looked truly penitent.

"We were too ashamed to ever tell the truth about it all," Alphonse spoke up. "That's why we could never manage to tell you, Leonora. Your mother and I were afraid that you and your brother would resent us."

"And yet look at where it got you anyway," Nora choked out. "If ya just would 'a told me tha truth, I prob'ly wouldn't have run off like I did. And you even lied about why you moved to England. You always told us that Mum missed her home country 'nd wanted to move back."

Jake cleared his throat and attempted to speak, "Do you know anything about how…" he cleared his throat a second time, "how they died?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know," Alphonse replied. "We only heard it from somebody who was passing through France at the time."

Winnie finally was able manage asking, "Is there anything, anything at all, that we can somehow make up for our wrongdoing?"

"If you've told me everything you can about my parents, then, not really," Jake shook his head.

Winnie thought for a moment, and sadly answered, "We never had the opportunity to meet your father. Charlotte was always so full of life, loving whatever adventure she could possibly imagine. She was also a very private person. The little amount of time I saw her after she became a pirate, I had asked her so many questions: like where she had been living or if she had enough money to live on, or who had taken Jake. She never responded to my questions with definite answers. I wish I could tell you more."

"There is one other thing, Winnie," Alphonse reminded her. "But he asked us to keep it a secret. Do you remember that old seaman that you were so fond of when you were younger, Nora?"

"Aye, Mr. Witherman. I still keep in touch with 'im. What about 'im?"

"Well, dear, he wasn't just an ordinary seaman. He was a pirate…on the same ship that Charlotte was first a part of."

Nora's jaw dropped. Even though she had known Witherman for almost half of her life, it never occurred to her that he could have been a pirate. "That makes so much sense now! No wonder he knew all about fightin'! I can't believe that the old man nevah told me!"

"I am so sorry we did not tell you any of this sooner, Nora," Winnie apologized. "Do you all have a place to stay the night? Please, feel free to stay here. Let me get all of you some refreshments or food. What would you like?"

"We would be fine with just some sandwiches and some water," Nora spoke up for everyone. "If you have any root beer, that would be wonderful too."

"I'll go right away!" Winnie rushed off to go get their refreshments.

Jake warned everyone of his plan: "We probably will only be staying tonight, and then tomorrow morning we'll be on our way to England to go talk to this Witherman."

Jake and his coterie experienced an immensely awkward dinner conversation with Nora's parents. They had all realized that nobody except Nora and Jake had been formally introduced. Once the rest of their names were known, things settled down easier. Nora was most often the one talking, trying to mention things that both pirate and upper-class would know about. After dinner, everyone quickly retired to their room in order to avoid any more uncomfortable conversations.

In the morning after breakfast, Jake and his coterie left the Aldridge household. They caught a carriage to the shore and got back to the Scarlett Ruby. Cutthroat Pitzel immediately turned the ship around and put her on course for Portsmouth, England, the city where Witherman lived.

They reached Portsmouth three days later. Again, Nora led the rest of the coterie and Jake to their destination. Alice the maid was surprised to see Nora back again so soon, but she welcomed them all into the house to wait for Mr. Witherman. The atmosphere in this house was far better than that of the Aldridges'. The house was much smaller, and it was decorated more like a ship than a house.

"I 'ad a feeling you would be comin' back to see me soon, Nora. 'Ello, there, ev'ryone. Why, you must be Jake; you look exactly like your father. You've gotta be Red-Eyed Beck, Jake's wife. Nora, you didn't mention that the little scallywag was born."

"His name is Christopher Jake," Becky said with admiration.

"And a fine baby he is. You, sir, are certainly Scully, the first mate." Witherman stopped at Mimosa and looked at him hard. "Not sure who this 'un is though. What's yer name?"

"Matthew Mimosa," he said as he shot Nora an insulted glance.

"Hmm, don't remember much 'bout you. Well, now that names are all out of the way, tell me why you all are 'ere."

"Well, Witherman, you sneaky old man," Nora winked, "we went to see my parents. They told me that you were a _pirate_ on the _same_ ship that Jake's mum was on! Why did you nevah tell me you knew 'er?"

"Ooh," Mr. Witherman exhaled as he sat in his chair. "So you finally found out. I wanted to make sure that you were ready for me to tell you. That, and you nevah asked me. I was tha second mate on the Seagull, and I answered to Cap'n Starky. Jake was a crewmate o' mine, and one day we picked up this man named Charlie. He was fast on 'is feet during fights, so he earned the nickname Quick-Foot Charlie. He acted strangely most of the time: he kept to 'imself, he always insisted on wearin' a hat and 'is voice was odd. Jake and Charlie would butt heads on occasion, but there was one time that they were really at each other's throats. The three of us were down in the hull sneakin' in some root beer. Jake grabbed Charlie's bot'le of root beer because he was claimin' to 'ave the best root beer he's ever tasted. Charlie was fumin' mad and started yellin'. A funny thing happened aftah that: his voice changed. It went immensely feminine. Jake knocked 'is hat off, and a mess o' hair tumbled out. She begged us to keep it a secret from the rest o' the crew. We tried the best we could, but ole Jake couldn't control his new-found affections for the woman.

"A few months later, we were fightin' with Cap'n Cranston Murdock, our cap'n's biggest enemy. Durin' the bat'le, Quick-Foot's hat was knocked off, so she was fightin' people off with nothin' hidin' her identity. Once the bat'le was over, Cap'n Starky kicked 'er off the ship; and Jake protested against it, tryin' to tell the cap'n that she was just as valuable as any man. Cap'n Starky hated when people went against what he said, so he sent 'em both off the ship and blackballed 'em from joining any other ship. I kept mah mouth shut through it all, but I kept in touch with Charlotte as much as I could. Whenever they needed help, I would hide 'em or give 'em stuff. The two o' 'em began takin' up the pastime o' stealin' valuable stuff from pirates. Well, one day they got too cocky and stole from Murdock. They stole a gold Incan llama statue, thought to possess the power to overcome the strongest of yer adversaries. And you, Jake, were actually born while they were runnin' from Murdock. I 'eard that Murdock had somehow taken Jake, but Charlotte was able to escape with you and hide the llama. She told me that she had written some sort'a code to remember where she hid it; never knew what happened to that though."

"I think I might know," Jake pulled out the letter from his mother and showed Witherman the last page. "I wasn't sure what it was at first, but if she hid that llama statue, this might just be the clues of how to find it. Do you think you could help me solve it?"

"I can take a stab at it." Mr. Witherman received the paper and looked it over. "This shouldn't be too hard," he said optimistically. "Quick-Foot Charlie, Jake, and I used to do these little puzzles all the time."


	5. Cracking the Puzzles

**Chapter 5: Cracking the Puzzles**

As Witherman read off each clue for everyone to hear, they tried to answer it:

_My sister: _____ __

"Well that's an easy one," Nora said. "It's Winnie."

_City where we stole it: _, _ __**_**__ _ _ _ __

"The 'it' is probably the llama," Witherman supposed. "I think that was somewhere in France. Get that map out of my drawer over there, Nora. Thank you. Ah, that's right! It was Roscoff, France."

_Body of water Jake, Jr. was born on: __**_**__ __

"My guess is the English Channel if you mother was evading Murdock from France," Mimosa suggested.

_Port where the __Seagull__ picked me up: _____ _ _ _ _, __

Witherman pondered it over and said, "Dover, England."

_Cook aboard the __Seagull__: _____ __

"Now that was good ole Stanley!" Witherman recalled. "Best grub on the Channel!"

_Type of ring I got for my wedding gift: _____ _ _ __

Jake looked at the letter from his mother and said, "She says right here that it was an opal ring."

_Something dear that Jake gave to me: _____ __

"I think she mentioned a telescope in her letter," Jake offered.

"The word _telescope_ has nine letters; there are only eight blanks." Mimosa reminded. "Try _spyglass_ instead. That has eight letters."

_Jake's favorite insult for people: _ _____ __

Witherman chuckled, "He was always callin' everybody a nincompoop."

_My maiden name: _____ __

Nora spoke up, "That would be the same one as mah mum's. I'm pretty sure that it's Redfern."

__, _ _ _._

"That last line is for the answer, which means now we've got to unscramble the word. The letters with dark lines under 'em are _W, R, E, D, S, O, S, I, R_. Let's keep that map handy so we can look fer places that use these letters."

"It looks as if we need two words since there's a comma separating some of the spaces," Mimosa observed. "We know that this is supposed to tell us the location of the golden llama, so maybe it is a city and a country."

"I've never heard of a three-letter country before, Matthew," Becky remarked.

"Then perhaps it's an abbreviation for a country," he retorted.

"If that's the case," Jake considered, "let's see if we can get the country first. Then we could look at the map to help us find out what city it is."

They tried all sorts of countries on the map, but the closest and most logical country whose abbreviation fit the letters was Ireland.

__, __IRE__._

"We'll try that for now. The letters left over are _W, D, S, O, S, R_," Witherman read aloud.

Back to the map they went, pouring over all the cities trying to find the right one.

"Ooh, ooh! I think I found it! Swords! Right there near Dublin!" Becky pointed out.

"Yes, of course, Swords!" Witherman slapped his forehead. "How could I forget that! Jake loved visiting there whenever we were in the area. That's definitely the place."

Becky looked over at Jake excitedly. However, he wasn't sharing in their moment of exuberance. "Jake, why aren't you happy? We just figured out your mother's puzzle."

"I just…" he sighed, "I need to know how they died. I want to know where they died. All I have been told is that they were killed by Murdock. What if that was just a cover story to hide their identity?"

"You're very right, my boy." Witherman agreed. "Several good pirates 'ave used an excuse similar to that in order to escape. I believe there is one person who we can talk to who might be able to answer your questions. Come with me."

Mr. Witherman led his guests out of his house and past a few wharfs. He stopped at a fairly small shack and banged on the door.

"Go away!" a gravelly voice hollered from within the shack. "I don't wanna see nobody!"

"C'mon, Strodwire, open up!" Witherman banged on the door again. "I need ta talk with ya! If you don't open soon, I'll burn yer door down!"

"Alright, alright! I'm comin'! What do ya want with me?" The voice belonged to a withered, hunched-over man with an eye patch covering his right eye. He threw open the door and peered about.

"I need ta talk to ya about yer days on Murdock's crew, Strodwire," Witherman informed. "Don't be so rude. Let us 'ave a seat."

"I told ya before: I ain't sayin' nothin' 'bout that! Especially not in front'a strangers 'nd wenches 'nd…babies."

Nora stepped forward and shouted, "Oy, I'm a pirate through 'n' through, ya low-down wharf rat! If you don't let us in right now and answer our questions, I'll personally see to it that you're dragged behind our ship by your intestines!" She puffed a piece of her bangs out of her face.

Severely taken aback, Strodwire silently led the way into his shack. "All of ya can grab a crate to sit on. Jest don't sit on tha lobster trap; my supper's in there. What'd ya want ta know 'bout?"

"I want to know about the demise of the Commandeering Cardinals," Jake boldly demanded.

Strodwire turned his left eye towards Jake. "You're their son, ain't ya? Ya look jest like 'em."

Jake ignored the question and reiterated, "What happened to the Commandeering Cardinals after they took the llama?"

"Well," he started as he sat down and cracked his back, "Cap'n Cranston Murdock chased 'em fer a couple o' months, 'nd one day we found the two o' 'em in separate boats on tha Channel. It was odd, 'cause we'd nevah seen 'em sep'rate like that. We caught up ta one o' them 'nd took it ovah. Only Jake was in there; Charlotte escaped 'nd left 'im behind. We kept 'im a few days, but no mattah what, 'e kept 'is mouth shut. Murdock got sick o' 'im 'nd shot 'im dead. Murdock knew that Charlotte would be back fer 'er husband, so we always kept extra good watch. A little while latah, she got on our ship, 'nd we caught 'er. She clammed up jest like 'er husband, but Murdock kept her around a whole lot longer. Ev'ryone knows she was the real mastermind be'ind it all. We kept 'er at least a month, and then we ran into Dave Senoj on peaceable terms. He 'ad information on a stash o' valuable diamonds. Fer some reason, he was very invested in Charlotte. He was able ta convince Murdock ta trade Charlotte fer the diamond information. We all figured 'e jest wanted a new person ta shove into 'is Cabinet. That's all I know, so you all can leave me alone now."

Blankly, Jake stood up and walked out of Strodwire's shack. Everyone quickly followed him out.

"Thanks for all your help, Mr. Witherman," Nora hugged him. "We should be okay from 'ere."

"Anything for you, my dear. There is, howevah, one more thing I must tell ya before ya go: Cranston Murdock 'ad a son. 'Is name is Ethan; he's at least in 'is mid-thirties now. Ever since Cranston 'ad lost tha llama statue, he filled Ethan with all of 'is hatred and evil motives. And then, once Cranston died, Ethan became the new captain of tha Dark Revenge. He's been looking out for tha golden llama ever since. So, please, if you do go aftah the llama, be very wary of who is followin' ya."

"Thanks for lettin' me know. I'll be sure to keep an eye out and tell this ta Cap'n Cardinal."

"I can't believe it!" Jake finally burst out after they began walking down the wharfs. "All this time my mother has been trapped in Dave Senoj's Cabinet. And I just ran into him not even a year ago!"

"Captain," Scully carefully began, "she has been with him for over twenty years. There is the possibility that she couldn't make it through the Cabinet."

"But I need to explore all possibilities, Scully. If she _is_ still alive, I need to rescue her."

"Why don't we stay somewhere in town?" Becky suggested. "Christopher is so tired and cranky now, and we all could use sleep in a real bed after learning all this new information."

"That's sounds good. Scully, Nora, you can find us a place, right?"

Nora nodded, "The Dankworth Family Inn isn't too far away from 'ere."

Once Scully and Nora arrived at the inn, Nora called behind her as she headed for a specific room, "You go ahead and get the rooms, Scully. I'll be back in a few minutes!"


	6. On the Way to Dave Senoj's Cabinet

**Chapter 6: On the Way to Dave Senoj's Cabinet**

Once Nora arrived at the right door of the inn, she eagerly knocked. The door opened to reveal her brother Fritz. "Oh, Nora! I was praying that you would come back to see me again." He ushered her into the room and offered her a chair. "How is everything going with that letter?"

"We've found out lots of information from… Mum and Dad and others."

"You went to see them? Were you able to settle your differences before leaving?"

"No, not really. They still think I'm crazy for bein' a pirate. They can't accept who I've become."

"Can you really blame them, Nora? You live such a dangerous lifestyle. We all worry about you."

"Of course _you_ still don't understand either," she scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't be that way. I _want_ to understand. Just like I _want_ to be able to stay in touch with my little sister. Is there anything I can do to restore that bond we had before?"

The wall around Nora's heart still refused to budge even after her brother's plea. It was, however, weakened; and her heart was now just a little stronger than the wall. "Perhaps," she considered aloud, "if you were ta come aboard our pirate ship–na don't give me that look! I ain't sayin' you'd join tha crew. I'm only sayin' maybe you could stay aboard a little while and get a first-'and experience of what it's like livin' my life. But, an army man like you prob'ly couldn't handle the sea life."

Slightly insulted by her last comment, Fritz tried to defend his honor: "I certainly could handle it. I've been aboard ships before; there's nothing to it."

"Said like a true land-lubber!" she teased.

"I _will_ come on your ship, and I _will_ prove you wrong," he promised.

"Alright then. I'll talk it ovah with Cap'n Cardinal. I'll be back in less than an hour to tell you what the cap'n says."

"Goodbye, Nora."

"He may come along if he pulls his weight around the ship. Go ahead and tell him to be ready to leave in the morning," Captain Cardinal instructed Nora after she had requested that Fritz be allowed aboard. "Now, Becky, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Jake?" Becky whispered as she gingerly laid a sleeping Christopher on the bed.

"You and Christopher are not coming with us to Dave Senoj's Cabinet. I have decided that we are going to drop you and him off at Aunt Winnie's chateau. As soon as we're done at the Cabinet we'll come back and get you."

"But, Jake, I—"

"There's no changing my mind now. As your captain, these are my orders for you; as your husband, these are my pleas to you."

"Alright, Jake. We'll go to France. I'm not happy about it, but I know you only want us to be safe."

The next morning, Captain Cardinal and his coterie returned to the Scarlett Ruby. Fritz arrived soon after, and they were on their way back to France.

"You might want ta stay below deck at first, Fritz," suggested Nora. "Yer stomach might need to get used to bein' on the sea."

"I don't feel ill right now. I've had to travel on ships before, so it's not like this is my first time. Thank you for…caring." The waves were beginning to undulate higher, in turn causing the ship to rock more violently. "On second thought, perhaps I should go below deck."

"Heh heh, poor, numpty o' mine."

The first day of their trip went well, but around noon…

"Captain Cardinal! Unfamiliar ship on the starboard stern!" the look-out in the crow's nest cried out. "She's got black sails!"

As he stormed to the starboard stern, Jake yelled, "Get me my spyglass!"

Mimosa gave it to Jake and then looked out using his own spyglass. "It looks as if the side of the ship says—"

"The Dark Revenge," Jake finished. "It's coming right for us. Get ready for battle! Becky, take Christopher down into the hull! Mimosa, make sure that she's barricaded below deck with Christopher."

"Aye, Captain!" Mimosa jogged over to Allison and had her follow Becky into the hull. He then pushed multiple barrels and crates in front of the entrance to the hull.

"There you go, Christopher, all—wait a minute…Oh, he did not just—" Becky ran up to the door and tried to open it. "OOH! He tricked me! I'll get him when this is through!"

"S-sorry, Becky. It's probably safest down here," Allison tried to calm her down.

Fritz emerged from the back of the hull. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Murdock's ship is coming up on us, and we're trapped below deck!" Becky fumed. "But why are you down here?"

"I was, um, feeling ill again, so I came down here to avoid looking at the waves."

Back on deck, everybody was getting into defensive fighting position as the Dark Revenge sailed next to the Scarlett Ruby. Like a rain storm, men from the Revenge started swinging and pouring onto the ship. Captain Murdock, however, was in a rowboat rowing to the bow of the ship. Jake's crew thinned out Murdock's men from off the ship. Captain Murdock crept onto the deck of the Ruby and attempted to stab Captain Cardinal in the side of his back. Seeing him sneak up behind his captain, Mimosa yelled for Jake to move. Thankfully it was just enough time for him to spin around and block Murdock's cutlass.

"So, _you_ are the man who's blasting my ship and trying to kill my men!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yes," Ethan growled, "and _you_ are the one who will tell me where the golden Incan llama is!"

Becky was pacing the floor, muttering angrily that there was nothing she could do to help.

"Maybe a root beer would help settle your stomach," Allison suggested to Fritz. "I think a root beer would do us all well. I'll go get it."

"You know what, instead of me just pacing the floor, why don't we play some cards?" Becky went into a crate and pulled out a deck of cards.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Here are your root beers."

"I feel terrible that we're down here enjoying cards and root beer while they are on deck grappling for their lives," Fritz admitted.

Back on deck, Jake was revealing nothing to Murdock. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm looking for no such thing as a llama!"

"Then perhaps you are looking for some_one_," Murdock cackled. "Are you hoping that somewhere on the water are your dear, little parents? Well, don't bother looking, because my father killed them! Mwahaha!"

Jake furiously fought harder against Murdock and cornered him against the side of the ship. Murdock saw that he was losing, so he quickly jumped off of the Ruby and swam to his rowboat.

"Captain!" Wally Nipperkin hollered, slipping around on the deck, "We're starting to take on water! We have to get away before they keep blasting us!"

"Pitzel! Hard to starboard! Sail us off course! Get the rest of those men off my ship!"

Murdock reached his own ship and sailed off. Jake helped his men defeat the rest of Murdock's crew while Wally began patching up the ship. Mimosa removed the barricade from the hull's entrance and began to open the door. Becky shot out like a lightning bolt and ran to Jake's side.

"Is everything okay now?"

"It's not safe to take you back to France. I don't want Murdock following and seeing that I'm leaving you behind. He might go after you and Christopher. By the way, how is he?"

"That baby is an angel. Even though the ship was being blasted, he was still giggling and cooing to himself. He even slept a little!"

"Wow, that's amazing. It shows he'll be a great pirate captain one day. After all, he'll inherit this ship once I retire."

"And that won't be," Becky kissed his cheek, "for a long while yet! So if we aren't headed to France, then where are we going?"

"Frenchman's Rock: the location of Dave Senoj's Cabinet."

"But I thought you said that it would be too dangerous for me and Christopher," Becky reminded.

"Well, now Murdock is more of the threat to me. You can stay aboard the Ruby when I go to shore on the island. We'll plan it out better after we clean up my ship."

"Alright. But wait, the Cabinet is by itself on a rock?"

"No, the island it's on is called Frenchman's Rock; it's universally known that Dave Senoj keeps his worst of enemies and adversaries in this dark, horrid place on his hideout. Not many people come out alive to tell what truly goes on in there."

"Oh…" Becky quietly uttered. "Well, a good pirate captain like you hasn't tried rescuing anyone from there before. I'm sure we'll be able to get her out easily."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," Jake slipped his arm around her and smiled.


	7. Finding Charlotte

**Chapter 7: Finding Charlotte**

Frenchman's Rock should have been in sight just before dusk. However, obstructing everyone's view was a thick fog clinging to the sails. It didn't matter really; nobody needed to see the island to know that they were close. The air had suddenly changed, as if they were entering some sort of evil realm.

Muggins nervously tried to calm down Jack, who was zealously sniffing the air and looking over the side of the ship. "C-c-captain C-cardinal? W-what exactly are we going to be finding on Frenchman's Rock?"

Jake turned and looked ominously into Muggins's eyes. "Some say there are three-headed dogs guarding the island; others say there are panthers prowling the forests; even more people say that the coral reef surrounding the island is as sharp as shark's teeth, and the rocks reek of the stench of rotting flesh! And do you know what lurks in the reef?"

"N-n-no," Muggins's knees were quivering.

"A giant, killer squid!"

"Eeek!" Muggins nearly fell backwards.

"But," Jake finally broke his stare and turned around. "Those are all ghost stories. I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake to get on the island. Drop the anchors here!"

Initially, Becky was supposed to stay aboard the Ruby with Christopher, but she yet again manipulated Captain Cardinal's plans into her favor. She was now going on land with Jake and the others while Allison would watch over Christopher.

Captain Cardinal and about eighteen people, including his coterie, rowed silently to the island shore and crept along a line of bushes. By peeking through the shrubbery, they saw a group of men partying by a beach bonfire. Jake and his team sneaked through various men on guard or at work until they reached a cluster of inland buildings. Captain Cardinal ordered his crew to split into three groups and search the buildings.

When the three groups returned, they reported their findings: the first group found the store room; the second saw the artillery room, and the third group came across the largest, most intriguing building. It was guarded by four men at each entrance and two men on the remaining sides. Immediately Jake knew that it must be Dave Senoj's Cabinet.

Quickly, he and his squad charged down to the Cabinet and took out the guards. They destroyed the lock off of the entrance and entered. After knocking out the guards inside, they tried to search the room for Jake's mother. It was poorly-lit in the Cabinet, and not at all what anyone was expecting. All it was made up of was a series of pits lining the two longest walls. Each pit was covered by a crude wooden cage, and the only furniture in the pits were a grass mat and a ratty blanket. Jake and his men used the torches they had brought and searched the dark pits. The people stuck in the pits would groan or wail every time a light passed by.

"Captain, I think I mighta found her!" announced Six Fingers at the end of the pits.

Jake jogged over and started pulling at the cage. "Help me take the top off!" He peered into the pit once they removed the top. Apprehensively, he called out, "Charlotte?"

"Who's there?" the woman responded with a raspy voice.

"I'm Captain Jake Cardinal. I've—"

"Don't mock me!" she moaned and supported her frail frame against the wall of the pit. "My husband was never a captain."

"No, I'm not your husband!" Jake quickly lowered himself on a rope down into the pit. "I'm your son!" He held his torch close to his face.

Charlotte squinted at Jake and whispered, "It is you! My baby! Ooh!" She struggled to keep herself steady, but she collapsed into Jake's arms.

Jake tossed his torch down and carefully picked his mother up. His crew above helped pull them out.

"She's so skinny!" Becky winced.

"People are starting to see that the guards are missing! We have to get out of here now!" one of the look-outs informed.

"I can carry her for you, Captain," Scully offered.

"Thanks," Jake said as he transferred Charlotte into his arms. "Everybody run for the forest!"

They all made a mad dash for the cluster of trees about fifty yards away. Just after they finished hiding in the trees, some of Senoj's men ran into the Cabinet to investigate. As Charlotte started to come back into consciousness, Scully gently set her down against a tree. She tried to speak, but words weren't coming out.

"Get her some water!" Jake ordered.

Nora grabbed Ketchum Kert's canteen just as he was about to drink from it. She gingerly helped Charlotte take a sip.

After drinking a little more water, she was able to speak. "Jake, I'm…so sorry I didn't come for you."

"Don't worry about that now. You just rest while I think of a way to get off this island."

"Captain," Mimosa interrupted, "it appears as though they have found our rowboat. More of Senoj's men are looking for us. How will we get back to the Ruby?"

"We'll have to take one of Senoj's boats then. Scully and Mimosa, lead Muggins, Stevenson, and Roderick to scout out a boat we can take."

The five men sneaked off to complete their mission. They were able to find the rowboats at the shore, but a group of Senoj's men were there waiting for them. Senoj ran over and started over-powering Scully's small group.

Jake was using his spyglass to watch from the edge of the forest. As soon as he saw Senoj go after his men, he yelled, "The rest of you go down there and help! Go, go, go!"

Things were still looking bleak for Jake's men. Even Scully had been shot. Jake was anxiously watching, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He couldn't stand to be hiding in trees, watching his men lose. But he couldn't leave; he had to protect his mother.

"Jake," Charlotte weakly called, "go out there. I'll be fine here."

He looked at his mother and then back down at his failing crew. He quickly gave one of his two pistols to her. "Use it if you have to." He ran out of the forest, stopped, and then hollered, "Hey, Senoj, I'm up here! Come and get me, ya big palooka!"


	8. Tending to the Wounded

**Chapter 8: Tending to the Wounded**

Furiously, Dave Senoj tromped up to Jake. "I should have known that you would be comin' here and causing more grief for me! Did you not find my Cabinet to have suitable living conditions for your dear mummy?"

Jake drew his cutlass, and the two began to fight. Since Senoj had left his men alone to deal with Jake's crew, they no longer had a leader to instruct them how to fight. Jake's men were then able to defeat them and head for where Senoj and Jake were dueling.

The ground on which the two were battling upon was on the side of a hill. Unfortunately for Jake, Dave Senoj was on the higher side of the hill while Jake was on the lower. He forced Jake to have to jump back suddenly, causing him to lose his footing and fall on his back. Senoj, smiling evilly, drew his pistol and prepared to shoot Jake. In response, Jake pulled out his own gun and fired. Instead of just one gunshot, four shots rang through the air. Becky, Nora, and Scully had all shot Senoj the very same moment that Jake had pulled the trigger. Captain Cardinal breathed a sigh of relief and got to his feet. He jogged into the forest in order to check on his mother. She was still safe sitting under the tree. With much care, he hoisted her into his arms.

"Are you okay, Jake?" Becky asked as Jake began to walk out of the forest.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry and get to the ship before Senoj's men find out that he's dead."

Captain Cardinal and his remaining group stole a rowboat and rowed to the Scarlett Ruby.

"Get the doctah quick!" Nora yelled as soon as they were on deck. "Scully's injured badly!"

"Pull anchor and sail for Ireland!" Jake ordered as he carried Charlotte into his cabin.

Allison came out of the hull of the ship carrying Christopher, who was crying miserably.

"Ooh," Becky ran over and took him out of Allison's arms, "did my poor baby miss me? How was he for you, Allison?"

"He was fairly good. Although he _has_ been crying for a good fifteen minutes. I tried to sing him lullabies, but nothing would work to get him to sleep. Did you find her? How is everybody?"

"We did find her, but she's really weak. Don't worry, Mimosa is fine. Scully is in pretty bad shape though. I think we might have lost at least four men."

"Oh, dear! I should go see if anyone needs help. I am so glad you were able to find Captain Cardinal's mother." Allison hastily walked over to Matthew and began talking with him.

After things had settled down more aboard the Ruby, Jake exited his cabin and approached Nora, who was just leaving the room where Dr. Blackwell had taken Scully. "Has Scully pulled through okay?"

"Aye, he has. He lost a lot o' blood from bein' shot in the gut, stabbed in the shoulder, and burned by gunpowder on 'is 'and. Dr. Blackwell gave 'im sumthin so he would sleep for a while. How's your mum doin'?"

"She's asleep on my bed. I was able to get her to eat and drink a little. Who knows the last time she was fed real food. How many casualties?"

"It seems like there'll be only five. We lost one of 'em from too many wounds."

Jake shook his head and sighed. "Alright. All of you get some rest. I'll be in my cabin."

"Good night, Cap'n." Nora turned and went into her quarters to take a short nap.

A few hours later, Nora woke up and decided to check up on Scully. As she entered his room, he immediately attempted to get up.

"Oh no! You aren't goin' anywhere, Scully!" She assertively pushed him back down on the makeshift bed.

"Ooh!" he groaned and lay back down.

"Sorry. Are ya okay?"

"I feel like I've been shot," he cringed as he tried to sit up slightly.

Nora stopped him and put another pillow under his head. "You _were_ shot: in the gut."

"That explains it. How long was I out?"

"A few hours. You know, you were pretty bad for a while there. I was almost afraid you weren't gonna pull through."

"Ah, I would 'a made it. I'm not ready to leave this world yet. There're too many things still to take care of."

"Yeah, there are too many bot'les of root beer left undrunk on this ship and too many people who need yelled at," she chuckled.

Scully laughed but winced in pain.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you hurt more. Jest tryin' to lighten the mood. Do ya want anythin' to eat or drink?"

"I suppose the doctor wouldn't approve of me havin' a root beer?"

"Maybe I can sneak one in for ya," Nora went off and soon returned with two root beers. "Blackwell will nevah know." Nora helped him sit up then gave him his bottle.

"Mmm, thank you," Scully gratefully took a gulp and relaxed a little more. "So, when _will_ I be allowed to move around and get back to my duties?"

"Certainly not tonight. I was able to talk the doctah down to lettin' you up by lunchtime tomorrow. So that means I'll hav'ta take ovah your duties and actually work."

"Ooh, I hope you can handle that," Scully joked.

"You are feelin' bettah, aren't you? Well, I should get out there and make sure things are runnin' how they should. I'll come in later to make sure you're still in that bed." She sauntered out of the room and ran into Muggins on the quarterdeck. "Oh, hey there, Sam! How's that leg of yours?"

"It doesn't hurt too bad. The doctor said the bullet just grazed my leg. I should be able to put my full weight on it in a day or two. How are you holding up?"

"Well, I've been more scratched up before, so I'm fine."

"You were really brave out there. You almost had me nervous until I remembered that you're no ordinary pirate," Sam blushed.

"Aww, thank you, Sam," Nora's eyes softened, "That means a lot to 'ear someone say, especially since I've been feelin' pretty down on myself lately with all of my fam'ly stuff comin' out into the open."

"Oh, I see," he responded quietly. "If there's anything I can do for you, I'd be more than happy to help."

"Thanks. If there's anything I think of, I'll definitely find you."

"Good. I have a question: Who do you think really killed Dave Senoj?"

"Hmm, it's 'ard to say, really. I know that the cap'n 'ad 'is gun out before all of us, but all of the shots sounded like they were fired around the same time. So I like to think that the four of us all 'ad a 'and in bringin' 'im down. Any one of our shots could 'a done 'im in."

"Yeah, that sounds like it makes sense," Muggins nodded.

"Well, I really 'ave got ta get back ta work, 'specially since I need to do Scully's work as well. I'll be seein' you around," Nora tipped her tricorne hat and walked off.


	9. Getting Acquainted

**Chapter 9: Getting Acquainted**

Jake slept the whole night in a chair next to Charlotte. In the early morning she woke up startled to see that she was in a real bed. She turned to her other side and saw Jake. "It wasn't just a dream," she mumbled to herself, causing Jake to start awake.

"Hey there," Jake leaned forward to check on her. "How're you doing? Do you want more to eat?"

She tried to pull herself into sitting position but wasn't quite strong enough. Jake rushed over and helped her sit up. "Thank you. I think I could manage more food."

"Good, I'll go have someone make you breakfast." He jogged out of the room for a moment and returned soon after with guests. "Would you be willing to meet a couple of important people in my life?"

"I would love to. I want to know everything you've done all these years."

"This is Becky, my wife. She's a part of my crew."

"It's wonderful to meet you! I should have known that you would be married by now," Charlotte smiled, but then realized that Becky was holding a moving bundle.

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you too! And this little fellow is Christopher Jake Cardinal. He's very eager to meet his grandmother for the first time." Becky slipped the baby into her arms.

"Oh my goodness!" Charlotte breathed. "He's beautiful, and he looks just like you did at his age." Her eyes became moist with the beginning of tears. "I've missed so much of your life, Jake. I missed your marriage, your firstborn's birth—"

"But now you can make up for lost time by spending it with Christopher. I would much rather find you now than never know what my mother was like."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was Muggins with a tray full of food. "Hi there! I wasn't sure how hungry you were and what kinds of foods you'd like, so I made you a sample of everything."

"Thank you so much." Charlotte returned Christopher to Becky's arms and received the tray.

"Well, enjoy!" Muggins called as he left.

"Jake, while I eat, do you think you could tell me all about you and how you met Becky and how you became a pirate captain?"

Eager for the chance to talk about himself, he said, "I'd love to!"

"Well then, I'll just leave you two alone to talk." Becky made her way to the door.

"Oh, please stay, Becky." Charlotte said after swallowing a bite of toast. "I'd love to hear things from you too."

"No, you and Jake deserve some time to talk alone. Maybe I'll come in again later. But before I do leave, is there anything I can get either of you? Jake, do you want some breakfast?"

Both Charlotte and Jake shook their heads, and Jake said, "No, I'm not hungry right now, thanks." He turned back to his mother and began his story, "I should start out by telling you that I grew up in an orphanage."

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. "What happened to Winnie, your aunt? Do you still have the envelope I left with you when you were a baby?"

"Aunt Winnie is fine; but she just…couldn't take care of me. I only just got the letter a couple weeks ago." Jake went to his coat hook and pulled the envelope out of the pocket of his jacket. "We cracked your code for the location of the golden Incan llama: Swords, Ireland. We're actually headed there right now."

"Keep a tight hold on that information, Jake," she warned urgently.

"Don't worry, I have been. Now, go ahead and keep eating. You need to get your strength back."

After Jake had finished telling Charlotte of his childhood and she had finished all of her breakfast, she asked, "Do you think we could actually make one stop before we arrive at Swords?"

"Sure, wherever you need to go, just tell me where."

"Wonderful! The coordinates are 50.084 north, 5.54197 west."

"Okay, I'll go tell January that there's a change of plans."

"I would love to be able to go out on deck with you and see your wonderful ship."

"Why not?" Jake shrugged and helped his mother stand up. "Just go ahead and put all your weight on me while we walk, and if you get tired, I'll have somebody get you a chair."

"Thank you, Jake," she smiled as she held onto his arm. Her first steps were shaky, but as she continued to walk, she gained strength. "What is your ship called?"

Jake opened the door, and they walked out. "The Scarlett Ruby, because of her scarlet sails," he responded, pointing up at the sails.

"Such a beauty she is! And a good crew, by the looks of it. Your father and I were never able to get our own ship, but I am so happy to know that you're much better off in your career than we ever were."

"Good morning, Captain Cardinal!" Cutthroat Pitzel called out from the helm. "Good morning, uh, Captain's mother!"

"That's Pitzel, our helmsman," Jake whispered to Charlotte as they waved at him.

"Oy, you're up and about already!" Nora jogged over. "You look much bettah than when we first found you."

"This is Nora, my second mate and cousin," Jake introduced.

"Your cousin...Winnie had another child! Oh, it's so good to meet you, dear! How is Friedrich doing?"

"Well, you can actually ask 'im yourself. I have 'im ovah there coilin' ropes."

"He's a part of the crew too?"

"Oh, no, _no_," Nora shook her head violently. "He's in the British army; he's just an honored guest who wanted to help find you. So, uh, what should I call you? I mean, when I'm not bein' your niece. I mean, Becky is Red-Eyed Beck while she's on duty, so what do you want us to call you?"

Charlotte giggled slightly, "You can call me Quick-Foot Charlie; that's what I was called while I was on the Seagull, so I might as well reuse it here."

"Okay, Quick-Foot Charlie, I hope to see you at the lunch table today."

Multiple introductions later, Captain Cardinal finally managed to give January Jones the new coordinates to follow. Charlotte was worn-out by that time, so Jake helped her back into his quarters. He spent the entire day with her, telling her rest of the story of his life. He expressed how he became a pirate and how he eventually acquired the Scarlett Ruby. Lastly, he described the island of Jakeston and explained his journey of finding her. Becky would occasionally come in, making sure that Jake was telling all true stories.

Charlotte was able to make it to the dinner table with almost no aid. There at the table she was able to meet the rest of the crew, including Scully (He was only allowed out of bed for meals.) and Mimosa. Everyone had questions for Charlotte, but Becky had the most intriguing one.

"So, Quick-Foot Charlie, why do you think Dave Senoj took you in the first place?"

"Well," Quick-Foot settled down in her seat, "you see, he and I had a run-in of sorts in the past. I knew him before he even considered piracy a worthwhile vocation."

"What?!" Jake dropped his chicken leg. "You knew him _before_ he was a pirate?!"

"Yes, I did. He was the man my parents were trying to force me to marry when I was twenty-two. Back then, Dave was very unpleasant to deal with: he intended to control every single minute of my life, and he never cared enough to listen to what others said. The next time I saw him, he was a spiteful, hard-nosed brute. I had heard rumors that once I ran away he embraced his unwholesome behavior and became a ruthless pirate. Part of me feels as if I were the cause of his becoming such a horrible person."

"From the sound of it," Becky tried, "Senoj was rotten to the core from the beginning. I doubt you were the root cause; you probably were just a last thing to set his big ego off."

"Perhaps that's what it was," Quick-Foot nodded.

Just then, the look-out scrambled into the mess room and hollered, "Land ho!"

Everybody grimaced at how loud he was, and Jake admonished, "You don't have to shout! You're not in the crow's nest!"

"Sorry, Cap'n," the look-out cowered as he back out of the room to return to his post.

"We'll go on land in the morning after breakfast," Jake decided.


	10. The Hideout

**Chapter 10: The Hideout**

The next morning after a hearty breakfast, Jake, his coterie, Quick-Foot Charlie, and Spaghetti and Pitzel went ashore. Quick-Foot Charlie was leading the expedition since she was the one who requested to stop there. Becky was allowed to come, provided that she carried Christopher in a sling around her shoulder so that her arms could be free.

Charlotte led them to a deserted town, which showed little proof of inhabitants for the past twenty years. Near the edge of town was a waterfall. It was relatively small, but what it lacked in size it made up for in its strength. She brought them down a narrow path leading behind the waterfall. There behind the waterfall lay a small opening to a cave. Inside was evidence of a makeshift home, and lodged in one of the walls were diamonds, rubies, and other precious jewels.

"So this was your hideout!" Jake exclaimed as he looked around.

"Yes, it was. That over there was our bed, and that was _going_ to be your cradle, but you never had the chance to use it. Well, this is just the surface of things. I hope I still remember how to do this…"

Quick-Foot Charlie strode over to the jeweled wall and pushed certain jewels in a particular pattern. Nothing happened. She tried a different pattern, and again, nothing happened. Very confused, she looked down at the ground and thought for a moment. Something glimmering in the dirt near her feet caught her attention.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as she picked the ruby off the ground. "One of the jewels fell out!"

She put it back in its place and pushed in the right sequence of gems. From behind the wall erupted a resounding thud. Quick-Foot proudly marched over to a practically empty bookcase on the left end of the wall. "Jake, do you think you could help me move this bookcase?"

"Scully and I will do it. You need to save your strength."

They moved the bookcase to reveal a doorway into another small room.

"How sneaky!" Becky exclaimed.

"Thank you," Quick-Foot smiled. "You'll definitely want to see what's in here, Jake." She and her son entered the secret room. "We kept all of our personal items, weapons, and treasures in this room just in case our exterior hideout was ever discovered. I would like to be able to take most of these things back to the ship; there isn't terribly much here. There's only two chests of treasure, that barrel of weapons, and perhaps just a satchel full of things of your father's and mine that I'd like to keep."

"Take whatever you want; the Ruby has plenty of room. So, what are some of these treasures in here?"

"Well, this one here is my favorite."

"A pair of old boots?" Jake furrowed his brow.

"It isn't their value that makes them my favorite, but it's the memory attached. I acquired this as a part of a dare actually. You see, your father and I loved to tease each other and challenge each other's abilities. It was his turn to dare me, and he claimed that I wouldn't be able to steal the boots off of William Kidd. So, I sneaked at night onto his ship and crept into his quarters while he was fast asleep. One of his boots was lying on the floor, but the other was still on his foot. I think he collapsed from drinking too much that night, because I was able to slip his boot off without him stirring. The men on watch nearly saw me as I ran off the ship with Kidd's boots, but I was able to get away and prove Jake wrong."

"Wow, that's so amazing! The boots of William Kidd!" Jake looked at the boots with new appreciation.

"I could tell you lots of stories like that, but I need to do something very important to honor your father. As far as I know, he never received a proper burial. I just want to have a little ceremony for him, and…I want to make you, Becky, and Christopher a part of the Commandeering Cardinals. You see, your father and I agreed to make the Commandeering Cardinals into a family business of sorts after you were born."

"Okay," Jake said solemnly, "we can take care of that right now if you'd like."

Charlotte grabbed one of Jake Sr.'s shirts before she went back into the main room with Jake.

"Everyone, gather around and keep quiet," Jake ordered. "My mother is going to be preforming a couple of ceremonies."

Charlotte dug a small grave in the center of the room and gingerly placed the shirt inside. She then made tribute: "Jake Cardinal, Sr. was taken out of this world much sooner than he deserved. He was a proficient pirate…an adoring husband…and an excited father. May his soul always captain the ship he never got to have in this world." She solemnly buried the shirt, and everyone paused for a moment of silence.

"Well now," Charlotte brushed away her tears and sniffed, "let's get to business of a lighter note. Becky, Jake, would you like to become Commandeering Cardinals now?"

"Really?" Becky asked in surprise. "Oh, that would be an honor, thank you!"

"Definitely," Jake said adamantly.

"Wonderful. Does anybody have some root beer?"

Nora stepped forward and handed her a bottle. "Here ya go."

"Thank you, dear. Jake and Becky Cardinal, do you both agree to always support your fellow Cardinal and to always commandeer for the rest of your lives?"

"We do," they stated in unison.

Charlotte passed the bottle of root beer to Jake, he took a swig then passed it to Becky. She took a sip and passed it back to Charlotte.

She took a drink herself and said, "We of course cannot forget Christopher." She took a drop of root beer and put it on his tongue. He cooed joyously and grabbed at her fingers for more.

Jake chuckled, "Well, it looks like he'll grow up loving root beer."

Becky tried to hide her shock and disapproval, and only nudged Jake in the ribs.

"I think that should be about everything we need to do here," Charlotte surmised.

"Alright then, let's get everything together and move on out!" Jake said as he walked into the secret room.

Becky was looking at the jewel wall and noticed that the ruby which had fallen out previously was on the ground again. She picked it up, but Christopher tried to reach up for it.

"No, this isn't yours," Becky lectured, holding the ruby just out of her son's reach. "We need to put it back where it belongs."

Christopher made his displeasure known by wailing. Becky tried to hush him, but he only cried louder.

"Whatever is wrong?" Charlotte rushed over.

"Oooh, he's just being a—a big crybaby!" Becky said over Christopher's wailing. "He wanted to take this ruby, but I was _trying_ to put it back in the wall."

"Oh, it's fine, Becky dear, he may have it. It would only fall out of the wall again. And it's big enough so that he cannot swallow it."

"Alright then, here you go, Christopher: your first gift from your grandmother," Becky said as she put the ruby in his hand.

Christopher stopped crying almost immediately after he figured out what was in his grasp. He looked at it and then put it in his mouth. After realizing that is wasn't food, he took it out of his mouth and stared deeply into it, cooing occasionally.

"Well," Becky reasoned, "at least he inherited my love of jewels."

On the way back to the ship, Muggins cautiously approached Jake. "Captain, I-I was just…wondering about your feelings towards crew members having serious…relationships with each other."

"Well, you know that I am a romantic at heart, but I think that such things are both good and bad. They're good because they make a person happy and maybe even perform their duties quicker and more efficiently. But they can be dangerous to a person because it can distract both parties. For example, let's say that there were a fight. If the object of one's affection were fighting as well, he could get distracted by caring for her safety instead of his own or the rest of the crew."

"Oh, yeah, that's very true," Muggins agreed.

"But, the two relationships that the Scarlett Ruby has seen so far have been successful, so I would say that one more would be of no harm. Just remember who she's related to."

Muggins turned beet read and stopped short a couple of paces before catching up with Jake. "Y-you know about us?"

Jake shook his head and replied, "The entire crew knows about it, Muggins."

"Gosh, I didn't realize it was so obvious. But, I promise I will always be careful with her heart, sir."

"Good to know, but don't call me sir. I am your captain."


	11. The Search for the Golden Llama

The Search for the Golden Llama

Once they arrived on the Scarlett Ruby, they set sail again for Swords, Ireland. Jake and Charlotte spent a great deal of the voyage telling each other stories of their adventures, but Charlotte also spent time with Nora and Fritz and the Ruby's crew in order to get to know them all.

Twodayspassed, and the crew dropped anchor at Swords. A slightly larger group than that which went out to the Cardinals' hideout departed from the ship. Swords was a fairly quiet city: there were few children running around, and the people who were out and about did not seem very friendly towards one another.

"Well, Mom, lead the way!" Jake made a small bow for her to step in front of him.

"I think you should lead this expedition, Jake. I want to see what you would have done if you hadn't found me first."

Jake stared at her blankly for a moment. "But, you're here; you're the one who hid the llama. It would be a lot quicker if you just showed us where it was."

"Yes, I know, but I would love to see how your mind works as a captain. But, if you feel that you aren't up to the challenge…" her voice trailed off.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. Can you at least give me some sort of hint?"

"Well, let's see if I can think of one. Ah, I know. It is in one of the larger buildings that you can see from right here."

After looking around him, Jake asked, "Is it in that clock tower over there or that castle in the distance?"

"Either one fits the description," Charlotte intimated. "It is up to you to decide which one we investigate first."

Jake huffed and decided, "We'll check out the castle first!"

They marched up to the castle and entered through a servants' entrance that Mimosa found. Everybody split up into groups and searched every room in the castle. Jake, his mother, Mimosa, Muggins, Pitzel, and Scully were searching the bottom floor; Nora, Ketchum Kert, January Jones, Wally Nipperkin, Becky with Christopher, and Allison were snooping in the upper rooms.

In every new room they searched, Jake would attempt to read Charlotte's facial expressions to see if they were close to the llama. She kept one expression throughout: a glimmer of a smirk. It never grew into a full smile, nor did it ever turn into a frown. He finally became sick of trying to read her after they had searched three rooms.

"_How would I have searched for the llama if I didn't find her?"_ he pondered. _"Well, I would try to think like her. That snake of a pirate from Cranston Murdock's crew mentioned that she was the brains behind the Commandeering Cardinals. So that means that she would hide it somewhere sneaky. And yet, she grew up in a fairly well-off place, so she probably hid it in a fancier room."_ His group moved on to the next room, but it came up fruitless as well. "Let's see if we can find the throne room," he proposed.

"Ooh, it's amazing!" Muggins called out from a neighboring room.

"You found the throne room?" Jake eagerly ran to Muggins.

"No, I found the scullery! It's huge! And it's got all of these beautiful cast iron pots and pans! Look at the size of that stock pot!"

"Ugh!" Jake rolled his eyes. "Come on and help me find the throne room. Maybe after we find the llama you may pick out one item from the scullery."

"Ooh, that would be so nice, Captain Cardinal! Thank you!" Muggins quickly ran forward to help search.

They eventually found the throne room, and Jake began evaluating the different places Charlotte could have hidden the statue. He searched behind the large wall tapestries and tried some of the looser-looking stones in the walls. When he was investigating the large tapestry behind the thrones, he accidentally bumped into the king's throne, causing one of the throne's legs to fall into a chink underneath the red carpet.

Intrigued by this, Jake called out, "Mimosa, come help me move this throne out of the way!"

After they moved the throne, Jake pulled back the red carpet. In doing this, he revealed a patch of poorly placed stones. He rapidly pulled the stones out and found a large sack, and inside that sack was the golden Incan llama.

"I've found it!" he proudly proclaimed as he dragged the sack out of the hole.

"Well done, Jake!" Charlotte cheered as she hurried over. "Be careful how you set it down; there are a couple other things in that bag."

Having cautiously set the sack down, Jake felt around for the other objects. The first item was an opal ring.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said as he handed the ring to his mother.

She eagerly slipped it on her left ring finger and whispered, "It's been far too long since I wore this." She cleared her throat and managed, "Go ahead and get the other thing out now. It's for you to have."

Jake searched the bag again and pulled out a cylindrical case. Etched on the front of the case was the name _Jake Cardinal_.

"It was your father's spyglass," Charlotte spoke up. "He was hoping to give it to you one day."

"But are you sure you don't want it now to remember him?" Jake asked as he fingered the case.

"No, I'm sure. I have your father's pocket watch from the hideout. Now, go ahead and open the case."

Slowly, he opened it and extended the spyglass. Intricate scrollwork decorated the exterior of the spyglass. "It's beautiful!"

"He did most of that himself. He would work on it whenever he was on watch duty."

Jake took his old spyglass from off his belt and put the new one in its place. "Here, Scully, why don't you have my old one?"

"Really, Captain? Thank you; it would be my honor!" Scully gratefully took the spyglass.

"Now, let's round up everybody else and get out of here before anyone notices we're in here."

They found Nora, Wally, and January in the artillery room trying to get Ketchum Kert out of a suit of armor; and they found Becky and Allison looking through an old trunk filled with fancy gowns. Because Captain Cardinal was in a pleasant mood, he allowed each of his crew to pick one thing from the castle to take for his own. After everybody decided, they all went back to the Ruby.


	12. Return of the Dark Revenge

Return of the _Dark Revenge_

Captain Cardinal and his crew left Swords that night and headed for France to drop Fritz off at his parents' house. The entire crew had a chance to gawk at the golden llama, but soon Jake stowed it away somewhere in his office for safe keeping.

A day into their journey, the lookout noticed a ship in the distance. It was too far on the horizon to tell who it belonged to. Under normal circumstances, they would just wait until it drew closer, but this time Jake already had a hunch on who it was.

"Red-Eyed Beck, make ready a rowboat for yourself and Christopher. Pack food and water. Do you have weapons?"

Flustered by the urgency in Jake's voice, she managed, "Uh, yeah, I have my cutlass and pistol. Who is it out there?"

"Bring two pistols just in case. It could be Murdock, and I don't want to take any chances with you and the baby. Row out as far as you can, until you can hardly see the Ruby. No matter what else you hear happening behind you, don't come back until you hear three, solitary cannon fires. Okay?"

"Alright, I will." Becky ran off to get her things together.

"Mom, I think you should go—"

Quick-Foot Charlie interrupted, "I am going to stay here and fight. I have been saving my strength thus far, and I think I can do my part in helping. After all, I didn't earn the nickname 'Quick-Foot' for nothing."

"Are you sure you remember everything you used to know? I mean, the last time you fought was over twenty years ago."

"I remember everything perfectly well, thank you very much; it's just my muscles that need to catch up. Nora has been slowly helping me get back in shape, and I think I can handle it."

"I guess that'll be good enough. You can stay on board then, but stick close to the helm. And go ask Coldsteel to give you a good cutlass and pistol."

"Okay, Jake, I'm all ready," Becky announced. "I thought maybe I should take the llama, but, who knows, it could really have some magic in it, and I think you should keep it close. You better be careful, you hear? I don't want to be a widow."

Jake flashed a reassuring grin, "I don't want you to be a widow either. We will be as careful as we can." He took Christopher from Becky's arms and said, "Now, Christopher, it's your job to keep your mother in line while you're away, okay?"

Christopher merely looked at him and smiled.

"And you better not lose that ruby your grandmother gave you." He kissed Christopher's forehead and passed him to Quick-Foot. He gave Becky a strong hug and a passionate kiss goodbye. "Okay," he cleared his throat, "you've gotta go now."

Becky swallowed her tears and took Christopher. She got into her rowboat and began rowing away. With furrowed brow, Jake watched the boat slowly sail farther away.

As soon as Becky was out a few yards, Scully came up to Captain Cardinal. "Captain, I didn't want to say this while Red-Eyed Beck was still here, but we've confirmed that it is the Dark Revenge, Ethan Murdock's ship. What are our orders?"

"Ethan probably knows that we have the llama, so he's gonna try to board again. Therefore, we are going on the defensive." Jake began deciding where would be the most strategic places to put his forces. "Pitzel, you know the standard maneuvers for avoiding unwanted boarders. And never leave your post. If they do end up boarding, try to keep us just within cannon range."

"Aye, aye, Captain Cardinal!" Pitzel saluted.

"Spaghetti, as soon as they are next to us, barrage them with cannon fire! If we run out of cannonballs, shove whatever sharp objects you can into the cannon and fire that at them!"

Ketchum Kert grinned from ear to ear, "More than happy to, Captain!"

"Mimosa, I want you leading on the starboard side. Fritz, stick near the bow of the ship and look out for people trying to board from the water. Nora, you're in charge of the port side."

"But, Captain, where will I go?" Scully intervened. "I'm still able to fight."

"I know you can fight, but once your energy runs out, you aren't going to be able to give orders. Just this once, you are better off not leading a group. Try to stick around the bow of the ship." Captain Cardinal looked back to see how close the Dark Revenge was. "Okay, everyone, get into your positions! Start cannon fire right…NOW!"

Just as last time, Murdock's men swooped on the Ruby's deck and attacked. But this time, Jake was more familiar with how Murdock worked and was better prepared for their attack. He made sure to have a circle of his men around himself for extra security.

Thanks to the strategic positioning of Jake's crew, everybody was pulling together to beat off the intruders. Allison hit people with a frying pan from the galley, but a burly pirate hoisted her onto his shoulder and tried to kidnap her. Luckily, Mimosa heard her screaming and used an oar to clobber the pirate. Fritz and his band of men played a key role in beating off men who were attempting to climb up the side of the ship. Muggins was whirling about a piece of wood, knocking as many enemies off the ship as he could manage. Nora was fiercely tearing through the enemy. She noticed Muggins was beginning to become outnumbered and she began to maneuver her way over to help him.

"Oh!" Muggins exclaimed as he saw the men surrounding him fall to the ground. "Thank you, Nora! I thought I was a goner!"

"Don't—" Nora decked out another man, "mention it! Since I'm ovah 'ere now, there's sumthin important I wanted to ask you!" She fought a couple more pirates to get closer to him.

"A-are you sure this is the best time for an important question?" Sam asked as he ducked out of the way of a cutlass swing.

"Well, who knows if we'll be getting' out of this bat'le alive! Now's the better time than any! I've been thinkin'," Nora said before charging at the legs of someone about to kill one of her other crewmates, "Since we've been makin' eyes at each other for a bit now—" She knocked out someone who was trying to get Muggins from behind. "I was thinkin', we should just get married pretty soon!"

Muggins nearly stopped fighting due to shock. "Do you really—watch out!" With his board he blocked the cutlass of a pirate who was going after Nora, "Do you really mean it?"

"Well, nah I wouldn't 'ave said it if I didn't mean it!" she grunted while grappling with a hefty man.

"Then I fully agree with you, Nora! Let's get married!" On his last word, Sam whumped the man Nora was fighting with in the back of the head with his board.

Nora wanted to kiss him since they were so close, but she didn't get the chance to because Scully ran nearby and called out, "Nora! The captain needs help!"

Immediately, Nora sprang forward to follow Scully and yelled to Sam, "We'll talk more about this once we get away from the bat'le!"

From her little rowboat, all Becky could hear in the distance was constant cannon fire. She was now facing the Ruby, for even though she could hardly see the ship, she hoped to see a sign that the fight was over. Christopher was fussing in his bassinet and then started to cry.

"You must know that your daddy and his ship are in trouble, don't you?" Becky rhetorically asked as she scooped him up. "Hey, you lost your ruby in your blankets. Here you go."

Once the jewel was back in his clutches, Christopher slowly stopped crying. He looked at it with the same mesmerized look as when he first had it.

"Seriously?" Becky looked at her son with disbelief. "_That's_ why you were crying? Who knew a baby could love something so much!"


	13. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

Jake's ring of protection was whittled down to just one man. It seemed as if Murdock's men never stopped trying to come after Jake. That was for the most part true, for Murdock had ordered everybody to seize the man in the fanciest hat, which was of course the captain. Two large men had backed Captain Cardinal and his one man against the superstructure of the main deck. One of the ruffians began chasing Jake's last protector, leaving the other burly man to take out Jake. He drew his cutlass and made ready to run Jake through. Just in time, however, Scully rushed between Jake and the fiend, in turn getting stabbed in the bicep. Quick-Foot Charlie jumped down from the bridge and onto the shoulders of the pirate. She used her legs and choked him until he collapsed.

"Thanks!" Jake breathed a sigh of relief, but noticed that Scully ran off to go fight more people. "Scully, wait! You need your arm bandaged! Nora! Go help him!"

As soon as Nora set her eyes on Scully, she dashed over to him. Breathing heavily, he was leaning against the pole of a mast and was clutching his arm. "Oy, ya crazy pirate! Come on! We've gotta get you ovah to the doctah before you lose too much blood! At least you tied sumthin ovah your wound. But your shouldah is bleedin' again!" She put his good arm over her shoulders to help him support his weight and ran with him.

"Wait!" Scully yelled as they were running. "Mimosa is hurt over there!"

"Ugh! I'm nevah gonna get you propah help! Come on; let's go help 'im!"

A couple of the Ruby's men were defending Mimosa while he was on the ground struggling to hold his hands on his right thigh near his knee.

"What happened to ya?" Nora asked once she helped beat off the surrounding enemies.

"I was fighting with someone, and I didn't notice that he had a kerambit knife in his other hand. And then he slashed me in my thigh. I think my quadriceps tendon is severed."

"Am I the only mate who manages to get away with few injuries?" Nora rhetorically asked the sky. She tore off the sleeve of her shirt and tied it around Mimosa's thigh. "Oy, January! Help me get Mimosa to the doctah! I've gotta help Scully get there too!"

Finally, Murdock's men were beginning to thin out. However, one man had not been spotted yet: Ethan Murdock. Everybody was keeping an eye out for him since attacking the enemy with the fanciest hat was an understood rule for the crew of the Scarlett Ruby; but they saw no pirate enemy wearing such a hat. The reason for this was because Ethan had taken his hat off before swinging onto the Scarlett Ruby. While fighting off Jake's crew like the rest of his men, he searched as hard as he could for the golden llama.

Ethan strode into Jake's cabin, and began pulling out the drawers of the dressers. Murdock forgot one little fact about himself, however: he looked severely different from the rest of his crew. Jake recognized him from behind and followed him in.

"Get off my ship, you slime of the sea!" Captain Cardinal commanded.

Murdock whirled around as he pulled the last drawer out of the dresser. "Not until you give me the golden llama! I know you have it in here somewhere! You can just hand it over now, and I'll tell my men to stop killing your crew." He took a slow step closer to Jake.

"We both know you would just try to kill me as soon as you got the llama."

"That may be true, but that statue belongs on the Dark Revenge, even if your wretched parents stole it. Now it should rightfully be in my control since I captain the Revenge." Seeing no change in Jake's mind, he went back to rummaging through the drawer he last pulled out.

"Hey, get up! I'm not done with you!" Jake stormed over to Murdock and pushed him over with his foot.

"Oof!" he exclaimed as he fell headfirst into the empty shell of the dresser. Ethan's weight broke the false bottom of the dresser, revealing the llama statue in a sack. He struggled out of the dresser and saw the statue. "Ah, there it is!" He snatched the sack and tried to run off.

Jake shouted, "You're goin' nowhere with that!" He clotheslined Ethan as he tried to run.

Murdock fell on his back yet still maintained an iron grip on the sack; he jumped to his feet and charged past Jake. Jake caught up to him on the main deck and drew his sword. Murdock turned, unsheathed his sword with his right hand, and clutched the sack under his left arm. They crossed swords, and Jake began forcing Ethan back towards the edge of the ship. Using some fancy footwork to distract him, Jake swung his sword at Murdock. He jerked back to avoid being slashed and lost his grip on the llama statue. It slipped out of his arm and toppled over the side of the ship!

"NOOO!" Murdock bellowed. "Now look at what you've done!" He plunged at Jake with his sword. Yet again, the two went at each other. Murdock was coming on Jake with a fury. He lurched his sword at Jake, aiming for his heart. Jake attempted to jump out of the way, but he felt Murdock's sword enter his side. Staggering back, Jake grabbed his side and continued to fight Murdock.

Once Jake and Ethan had brought their fighting onto the main deck, almost all other fighting ceased. Everyone could sense that this was the fight that would determine who would be the final victor. People came closer to watch. Murdock was finally able to disarm Jake and kicked him to the ground.

Quick-Foot Charlie dashed over from the sidelines and stabbed Ethan Murdock right in the heart. His body fell over the side of the ship, right down to where the llama statue lay.

"That was for my husband!" Charlotte panted.

Everybody was amazed by the action. The crew of the Scarlett Ruby all looked severely at the remainder of Murdock's men. They cowered away and dived over the side of the ship.

Jake fell to his knees and gustily exhaled, "It's over now!" Then, he remembered that Becky was still away from the ship. Weakly, he called out, "Ketchum Kert, do you still have those three cannonballs I wanted you to save?"

"Aye, Captain, they're still down here awaitin' to be used!"

"Good! Pitzel, sail far enough away from the wreckage, and after that, hold anchor."

Becky was nervously twiddling her thumbs. "It's been quiet for at least a half hour. Why haven't I heard anything?"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Ooh! There's the signal!" Becky rapidly picked up the oars and started rowing.

They helped Becky and Christopher back onto the deck, which was still in need of cleaning up after the battle. Becky held Christopher close to her chest and slowly walked over to Jake.

"I-is Murdock…dead?" Becky asked as she embraced Jake.

"Gah! Yeah, he is."

"Oh, oh! What's wrong? Why, Jake, you're bleeding! Someone, come help!"

Wally Nipperkin jogged forward with a piece of old sail. "This should help stop the bleeding! The doctor is busy helping Mimosa."

"It's not that bad," Jake tried to convince Becky. "I'll be fine until the doctor is done with Mimosa."

"You better be, or else," she threatened as she tied the sail around Jake. "So, where's the llama?"

"At the bottom of the sea, with Murdock," Jake answered.

"Are we going to go after it?"

"We decided that it isn't worth it." Nora piped up. "It can stay at the bot'om of the ocean for the next numpty to find."

"Oh. Who all survived?"

Jake took back the conversation, "Over half the crew at least. Scully is doing okay, and Mimosa is probably not going to be walking well for a while."

"Yeah, and I heard someone say it is gonna leave a nasty scar," Ketchum Kurt interjected. "Mimosa's lucky he didn't lose his whole leg!"

"Speakin' o' them, there's Mimosa now!" Nora pointed to the hobbling figure.


	14. Bright Futures on the Horizon

Bright Futures on the Horizon

"A-Allison! Where's Allison? Is she safe?" Matthew, still slightly delusional, was desperately asking a broom.

"Matthew, I'm right here!" Allison called as she ran out of the scullery. "I left for just a minute to get you some water, remember." She tossed the broom aside and grasped his hand. "Come on, you have to lie back down." She gently started to lead him back to the sick bay.

"Oh, yes, you're—you're—mighty—pretty…" Matthew's legs crumbled beneath him, and he fell out of consciousness.

"Oh! O-oh! Doctor, come help! Matthew has fainted again!"

Jake, Becky, and Nora just shook their heads.

"Oh, good!" Dr. Blackwell sighed. "Now he will be easier to fix up."

"Well, I'm gonna go check on others in the sick bay, make sure they're cooperating with the doctah's orders," Nora informed.

"Alright. We'll be cleaning things out here. Be prepared to help with the seamen's burial later."

"Aye, Cap'n!" She jogged over to the sick bay and walked over to Muggins. He was talking with another crewmate. "Hey there, Sam! How're ya doin'?"

His eyes lit up at her presence. "Hi, Nora! I'm good. I just have a couple of scratches here and there."

"Good. Do you think we could go somewhere more private and talk?"

"Sure! I'll talk to you later!" he said to his crewmate and walked with Nora to her quarters. "Are you sure you want me in your quar—"

"Oh, it'll be fine, Sam! It's the only place no one will bother us."

"Alright," Muggins settled down a little. "Now that we are alone, there is something I need to know. I was just wondering if what we agreed on during the fighting was really what we both want and not just the life-or-death situation influencing us. I mean, it's what I want; I just need to know it's what you want too."

"No, I do actually want ta marry you."

"Fabulous!" Muggins jumped slightly with excitement.

"You know," Nora casually mentioned, "later I might kinda want sumthin to show that I'm gonna be married. Nothin' big, just a little thing—what in the world are ya doin'?"

He finagled his hand into one of his pouches on his new weapons belt. "Oh, not this pouch; my peanuts are in there," he mumbled. He tried another pouch and pulled out an emerald ring. "How about this one?"

"Ooh, Sam!" She received the ring and put it on. "Where did'ja get it? Were you already plannin' on askin' me?"

"I picked it up at Dave Senoj's Cabinet. I've been wanting to ask you ever since we had our first dance at Mimosa's wedding."

Nora blushed and giggled. "Sam, I think that we should get married as soon possible, like at tomorrow's sunset."

"Oh, wow, that's really soon!"

"I know, but I am just so excited! Plus, I want Jake to marry us before mah mum tries ta make me get married in a frilly dress."

"Okay, if that's what you want, it's fine with me! Oh, Nora, I love you so much!" Muggins hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Sam!" Nora and Sam then shared their first real kiss.

Fritz knocked lightly on the door and entered. "Oh, I am terribly sorry!" He was about to rush back out.

Nora blushed ever so slightly but recovered, "What is it, Fritz?"

"I was hoping that I could speak with you, Nora. But, i-it can wait."

She looked at Sam, who was as red as the sunset, and he nodded his approval. "I'll be back later to talk with ya again."

"So," Fritz began after they walked out of the room, "things look pretty serious between you and that pirate."

"Aye," Nora agreed, smiling goofily. She held up her left hand for him to see. "We're going to be married tomorrow."

"Goodness! I-I had no idea! D-did I interrupt his proposal just now?"

"No, no, I proposed while we were fightin' Murdock's men."

"Oh…You…proposed. Hmm…how unconventional. But, I am very happy for you…which is why I wanted to speak with you in the first place. You see, spending time aboard this vessel truly has shown me that you work well in this environment. It is a dangerous business—not to mention the illegalities involved, but at least you don't steal from England very often—, but you handle it very well. And you are a very brave fighter; I saw you help so many people during that last battle, sometimes putting yourself at risk. I'm so very proud of you, Nora!"

Tears were rolling down Nora's cheeks, and she hugged her brother tightly. "I've always hoped to 'ear you say that to me one day! Thank you, Fritz! That means more to me than you know."

"I think I have an idea how much."

By the next afternoon, the Scarlett Ruby was finally in her rightful order, and they were yet again on course for France. The perished souls of Captain Cardinal's crew had had a proper seamen's burial. The bodies of the enemy, however, were disposed of on the opposite end of the ship. Mimosa's faculties had returned to him, but he was not allowed to walk about. He was sentenced to bed rest and one to two hours of sitting out on deck.

Nora was in a flutter preparing herself for her wedding. Becky and Allison had offered to help her get ready, but she had kindly refused and said she could manage. She put on her fanciest of pirate garb, which included her favorite billowy shirt covered by an embroidered burgundy bodice and a calf-length Kelly green skirt. Her bobbed hair was curled around her face, and a jeweled headband adorned her head.

The next thing Nora knew, she was walking down the bridge towards the main mast where Muggins and Captain Cardinal were waiting. The whole crew lined the path leading up to the mast. Slowly, the sun sank lower, nearly kissing the horizon. Nora arrived at Sam's side, and Jake began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two pirates in matrimony. Do you, Samuel Muggins, take this woman to be your pirate wife, to have and to hold, forever and always, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Nora Aldridge, take this man to be your pirate husband, to have and to hold, forever and always, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"You bet I do!"

"You already have the ring, so as Captain of the Scarlett Ruby, I pronounce you to be pirate and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nora and Sam's wedding kiss rivaled that of Jake and Becky's wedding kiss. Everybody shouted their "hoorahs" and "congratulations," and the celebrations began.

The Scarlett Ruby arrived in France a few days later, and Jake along with his coterie, Charlotte, and Fritz took a carriage to the Aldridge chateau. Charlotte and Winnie were tearfully reunited, and Winnie couldn't stop apologizing for everything. Fritz assured his parents that Nora's pirate lifestyle was the best thing for her and that she was fully capable of doing it.

Gently, Nora broke important news to her parents: "You see, I'm married now."

"_What!?_" Alphonse cried. "Who? When?"

"To Sam, just a few days ago."

"Goodness!" Winnie recovered. "And you two…love each other?"

"Of course we do, Mum! We are very happy."

"Th-that's what really matters, my dear," Winnie assured herself. "I am happy if you are happy. Now, I think that we should throw a little party, to celebrate that dear Charlotte is really alive and to celebrate our only daughter's marriage."

Alphonse agreed, "That is a wonderful idea, my dear!"

They stayed at the chateau for the entire day, eating grand meals and dancing. Everyone had a surprisingly wonderful time, and they were slightly sad to leave in the morning. Winnie tried to convince Charlotte to stay at the chateau longer, but Charlotte refused and said that she was going to live as close to Jake as she could from now on.

As Nora hugged her parents goodbye the next day, she vowed, "I will write to you all fairly often, okay? I promise I won't shut myself away from you. Maybe the next time we're in town I'll come for a visit."

"Please try to come home for Christmas," Winnie insisted. "I'm sure Friedrich's children would love to see you."

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to come down. You know I'd love to see them too. Goodbye, Fritz."

"Goodbye, Nora," he said, giving her a hug.

"There's just one more thing I've got to say: I'm sorry that I used to pretend you were dead to me."

"You...did?"

"Aye, I did," she hung her head. "I was immature about that."

"Well, it's all in the past now. Don't fret about it."

"Thanks for understandin'. Bye!"

Jake was lounging on deck with Becky as they sailed away from France.

"Once we get back to Jakeston," Becky wondered aloud, "where is your mother going to live?"

"Well, I talked it over with her earlier. She'll stay with us at first, and we will build a nice house right next store for her."

"Oh, that sounds perfect! You know, Jake, I think our lives are going to go really well from now on."

"Yeah, our futures certainly are looking bright," he kissed her forehead lovingly and looked out at the horizon.


End file.
